


Family Resemblance

by Gazimon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Femdom, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Dom/Sub, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazimon/pseuds/Gazimon
Summary: In some ways, Gerard is so much like his mother. Gertrude wonders how far the resemblance goes.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Gertrude Robinson, Mary Keay/Gertrude Robinson (Past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



> Bless the rarepair exchange.

Gertrude wouldn’t consider herself a cougar. She wouldn’t consider herself much of anything, really, not in that regard. Her focus had never been on romance, and she was rarely drawn to sex. But Gerard… Gerard looked just enough like his mother, had just sharp enough a tongue, that Gertrude often found herself wondering what Eric had been thinking, asking her to “look after” his son. As though he hadn’t known about her past with Mary.

(Or maybe he had, and had hoped it would stir something maternal in her. Suffice to say, it had not.)

She didn’t bring it up; she wasn’t stupid. At her age, she wasn’t exactly attracting second glances and phone numbers. Certainly not from Gerard, who looked at her with such distrust sometimes she wondered what kept him traveling with her. Some sense of obligation, perhaps?

That they shared hotel rooms was purely for cost efficiency, of course, but. After both their lights went out, when she could just hear his breathing in that small room… she could hardly be blamed for her mind wandering. Wondering. Would he be like his mother? Willing to let her take control, but only after a token “fight”? Would he fall to his knees right away? She could imagine that, his hair pulled back and his cheek resting on her knee.

Mary had looked much the same, though her hair had been lighter, shorter. Her eyes had always shone beneath her pale lashes then, like there was something funny about the whole thing. After so many years of knowing her, however, Gertrude had frankly stopped caring what she was laughing at. Soon enough that grin would be smothered between her legs, doing something useful for a change.

But Mary always tried to push at what Gertrude would  _ allow _ of her, and Gertrude would have to catch her wide, always-shivering hands—

Gerard’s hands would be firm under hers, as she led them up her front, over her breasts. He would stay so obediently at her feet, she knew. Would he enjoy praise? Or would he sneer at it like his mother?

His mother, who took praise like a challenge. Anything Gertrude said to compliment her behavior invariably led to Mary rebelling against it. “Good girl” may as well have been code for “Fight me for control.” It was all part of the game, of course.

But would it be a game for Gerard? She could see it, but she could also see him taking the praise to heart. The man had a shy way about him when given compliments, though he’d never seek them out himself. He would be receptive, she decided.

She would tell him how good he was being, doing exactly what she asked of him. And she would feel his rare smile against her thighs as he kissed and nipped until she gently guided his head further in…

She didn’t touch herself, not that night. These thoughts rarely led to her doing so, though she’d slip off to the bathroom if they did. She was content to let the warmth gather between her thighs, a pleasant heat she could ignore if needed.

  
  



End file.
